Juste toi et moi pour l'éternité
by Elo-Vampire16
Summary: Caroline le déteste. Réellement ? Un évènement va la pousser à se rapprocher d'un des membres de la famille Michaelson. Mais de qui ? Séduction / Humour / Amour / Venez découvrir l'Histoire de Klaus et Caroline. "" Lemon "" (Fiction en Pause ! )
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Après avoir mit un bon moment pour me décider à écrire sur ce couple, je me lance enfin !**

**Ce couple est concentré en particulier sur le couple Klaus / Caroline, qui, j'espère vous appréciez.**

**Je vous rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement ...). Mais l'histoire en elle même que vous découvrirez ici, oui.**

**J'espère avoir votre avis, que ce soit bon ou mauvais cela m'aide beaucoup. N'hésitez pas à me donner quelques conseils si vous en avez j'en serais même ravie.**

**Je vous rappelle aussi qu'il y aura du Lemon. Toute les histoires que je vais écrire en contiennent ( essayez d'être indulgents ce sont mes premières fictions avec lemon).**

**Voilà je pense que c'est tout.**

**à votre lecture !**

**Et à votre clavier si ça O:) !**

Chapitre 1.

Les doux rayons de soleils qui traversaient ses rideaux blancs vinrent lui caresser son tendre visage angélique ; ses belles boucles blondes qui reflétaient la lueur du jour ; un léger sourire sur les lèvres, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux sans grande difficulté.

Elle se redressa lentement, s'étira paisiblement puis posa son regard sur le miroir qui lui renvoya son reflet, accroché en face de son lit.

Elle resta là, à se regarder un instant, sa tête penchée légèrement sur le côté un sourire sur les lèvres, elle ne se quitta pas des yeux.

Depuis quelque temps, elle ne sut réellement expliquer le pourquoi du comment, mais elle se sentait bien. Malgré tous les évènements récents qui ont bousculés sa vie, Caroline Forbes trouvait encore que la vie était précieuse. Elle en a eu la preuve en devenant une créature des ténèbres, elle en est ressortie plus forte, plus mûre, plus différente. Elle en était à présent sûr, la vie méritait d'être vécue, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, elle agira ainsi. Sans aucune once de regret, elle s'amusera, elle s'éclatera, car c'est bien en cela que les jeunes passent leur temps de nos jours.

Puis après quoi, ses beaux yeux bleu se déplacèrent sur son tiroir de la table de nuit. Elle hésita de l'ouvrir, mais comme à chaque fois, cette envie était plus forte que tout sans qu'elle ne puisse résister. Alors elle tendit le bras comme si elle ne contrôlait plus rien, sa main se posa sur la fine ouverture, puis d'un geste habile la fit coulisser en avant.

Ses doigts cherchèrent, touchant plusieurs bricoles au passage qui trainaient. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent en contact avec un bout de carton, ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement. Elle l'attrapa et le sortie délicatement.

Une petite pochette en cuivre dont son nom était inscrit en lettre doré, était fermé par une fine ficelle de la même couleur que la douce calligraphie.

Elle le caressa du bout des doigts. Si elle aurait été encore humaine, elle aurait déjà sentie la douleur qu'elle éprouverait aux tympans avec son cœur qui aurait battu tel un ouragan.

Elle s'était interdit un millions de fois ne serait-ce que pour jeter un léger coup d'œil de ce qui l'y avait derrière la belle couverture, mais elle ne pouvait résister à l'envie qui la rongeait, une fois de plus, à cet instant.

Alors, délicatement, elle l'ouvrit. Ce dessin qui l'avait tant marqué depuis qu'_il_ était venue la voir lorsqu'elle s'était fais mordre accidentellement par Tyler, hantait ses pensées.

Elle ne pouvait ne plus poser son regard sur l'ensemble de l'image, que ce soit sur le cheval qui était admirablement bien dessiné ou de son portrait qui se tenait près du splendide animal mais, également son nom à _lui._

Les lettres écrites avec application était, à vu d'œil, fait au fusain : Klaus.

Ce nom qui s'en le vouloir lui faisait ce sentir bien, qui lui faisait sentir une sensation nouvelle, lui effaça son sourire.

Elle ferma d'un coup sec la pochette et la remit à sa place initiale. Elle balança la couette d'un geste brusque, puis se leva.

Elle détestait ce qu'elle ressentait, elle le détestait, elle le haïssait depuis toujours, alors pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à garder ce dessin ? Voilà la question que se posait Elena et Bonnie sans jamais obtenir une réponse claire de la concernée.

Caroline quitta sa chambre et se dirigea dans la cuisine, où, sa mère Liz se tenait dans son uniforme de shérif, une tasse de café dans la main.

Elle alla directement l'embrasser, puis s'en servit une et s'installa à table.

- Tu es de service aujourd'hui ?

- Ils me l'ont demandé.

Caroline attrapa un biscuit puis le trempa dans sa tasse. Sa mère posa son regard sur sa fille.

- Ton père a appelé.

Caroline toussa, son café étant rentré de travers, elle la posa soudain sur la table.

- Comment ça il a appelé ? Pourquoi ?

- Il voulait de tes nouvelles.

- De mes nouvelles ? La dernières fois que nous nous sommes vu il a tenté de me tuer.

- C'est ton père Caroline.

Un père n'aurait jamais tenté de planter un pieu dans le cœur de sa propre fille en découvrant qu'elle est devenue un vampire, s'écria-t-elle soudain folle de rage.

Liz ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais elle se ravisa en apercevant sa fille se levant subitement de table et disparaître dans le salon. Elle la suivit où Caroline rangeait plusieurs bricoles dans son sac avec précipitation comme si sa vie était en danger … elle l'était pour elle.

- Il arrive aujourd'hui.

- Pardon ?! S'exclama la belle blonde en se tournant vers sa mère.

- Ton père t'aime Caroline et je …

- Tais toi ! Arrête de toujours me dire ça, mon père ne m'aime pas, il me déteste, je suis morte à ses yeux depuis que je suis devenue ce que je suis,explosa-t-elle.

Caroline partit dans sa chambre dans laquelle elle se prépara pour les cours, puis en sortie en moins de dix minutes voulant quitter cette maison le plus vite possible. Elle attrapa ses dernières affaires et sortie en claquant la porte. Sortant ses clés de sa poche, elle monta dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe.

Arrivée au parking du lycée, elle la gara et en sortie, son sac sur l'épaule. Elle n'eut pas le temps de fermer le véhicule qu'une tête noir courrait vers elle.

- Caroline !

- Et merde, marmonna-t-elle.

La personne s'arrêta face à elle, et la prit dans les bras, Caroline le repoussa aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Laisse moi Tyler.

- Attend une minute, l'arrêta-t-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le contourner.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle impatiente .

- Tu me fais la tête ?

- Pourquoi le devrais-je ?

- Pourquoi tu m'évites tant ces temps-ci ?

- Je ne t'évite pas, j'ai beaucoup de travail.

- Et ton travail consiste peut être à préparer la fête de ce soir qui t'a pris des mois ?

- Caroline qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je suis fatiguée Tyler, on devrait y aller on va finir par arriver en retard.

- Caroline ! Tu m'évites, tu ne réponds pas à mes appels, à mes messages et dans ton super ''travail'' tu n'aurais pas eu un moment pour ne serait-ce que pour me passer un coup de fil ou passer au manoir ?

- Tu m'énerves Tyler ! Tu m'énerves ! Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Oui je t'évite, parce que la seule raison qui me pousse à faire ça c'est tout simplement parce que mes sentiments ont disparus , explosa-t-elle.

- Tu … T'es entrain de me plaquer ?

- C'est peut être pas assez clair ? Je ne ressens plus rien Tyler.

Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa soudain ses lèvres sur celle de Caroline sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de réagir. Elle le laissa faire, ne ressentant aucune sensation rien. Quand il brisa le baisé, ferma les yeux, et posa son front sur celui de la jeune fille.

- Et maintenant ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête, puis quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, il était déjà loin devant.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua que plusieurs personne la regardait et chuchotait entre eux, ce qui fit monter d'un cran sa colère.

- Vous voulez ma photo peut être ? Éclata la belle blonde.

Elle se précipita d'entrer dans le lycée, se dirigea vers son casier où elle déposa ses affaires de la journée et prit uniquement ce qui lui était nécessaire pour les deux premières heures de cours.

Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte de son casier avec force, Elena se tenait près d'elle un regard empli d'inquiétude.

- Tu veux en parler ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Les nouvelles vont vite.

Face à son regard, Caroline attrapa sa main et la conduisit dans les toilettes pour fille où elle s'enfermèrent. Les élèves qui restaient, elle les vira aussitôt avec emportement, ils ne se le firent pas prier deux fois et quittèrent les WC au grand galop.

Elena regarda son amie surprise face à son état. Étant enfin seule, Caroline se tourna vers elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- J'en ai marre Elena, pleura sa meilleure amie.

La jeune brunette la prit aussitôt dans ses bras dans lesquels elle resta quelques instant le temps de reprendre une respiration normal.

- Mon père revient aujourd'hui, j'ai quitté Tyler, ça ne peux pas être pire, rit-elle soudain nerveuse.

- Je pensais que …

- Je sais, il m'avait dis qu'il ne souhaitait ne plus jamais me revoir, mais faut croire qu'il revient pour achever son travail.

- Tu sais que nous ne le laisserons pas faire.

- J'ai peur Elena, avoua-t-elle les yeux baignés de larme.

- Je ne le laisserais pas te toucher Caroline, je te le promets.

- J'ai peur de le revoir surgir dans ma vie, de le voir s'apprêter à tuer sa propre fille sans aucune émotion dans le regard , termina-t-elle dans un sanglot.

- Il ne te touchera pas, je t'en fais la promesse, tu m'entends Caroline ? Il ne te fera rien, la rassura son amie.

Caroline tenta de se calmer, puis se mit face au miroir et regarda son état. Des traces noirs de crayon marquaient ses joues, elle se les essuya. Puis avec l'aide d'Elena, lorsqu'elle fut en meilleure état pour se montrer, elle lui sourit en signe de remerciement, puis sortir des toilettes pour le premier cours.

Ce fut le cours d'histoire, dans lequel elles arrivèrent en retard, mais fut néanmoins accepté par Alaric qui avait compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

Les deux heures passèrent rapidement pour la grande surprise de la jeune Forbes qui avait tenté de se concentrer au maximum au cours et non au évènements récents, ce qui semblait avoir fonctionné.

Elena et Caroline sortirent dehors où elle s'installèrent dans les gradins en face du terrain.

- Et toi alors , ça avance avec Damon ? Demanda soudain Caroline ayant retrouvé son enthousiasme.

- Plus que bien, dit-elle dans un grand sourire.

- Tu peux justifier ?

- Il m'a invité à dîner hier soir, mais attention cela ne s'est pas fais dans un restaurent.

- Où t'a-t-il conduit alors ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- Dans les collines. De là nous pouvions apercevoir toute la ville et un splendide couché de soleil surplombait Mystic Falls, c'était si romantique, raconta-t-elle la tête dans les nuages.

- Damon romantique ? Nous aurons tout vu, se moqua la jeune fille.

- Te moque pas, il est adorable.

- Tu l'aimes ?

Elena rougit aussitôt, et Caroline un sourire sur les lèvres sautillait sur place.

- Alors, prête pour ce soir ? Demanda la jeune brunette détournant la conversation.

- Si on veux, marmonna-t-elle soudain tout enthousiasme envolé.

- Tu sais ce que souhaite Esther pour nous inviter dans leur manoir ?

- Ce n'est certainement pas pour jouer au scrabble.

- Je me demande bien ce qu'elle a derrière la tête, se dit Elena à elle même.

- Dis moi tu as revu Klaus depuis ?

- Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ? Demanda-t-elle soudain mal à l'aise.

- Je ne sais pas, on a l'impression que tu lui a tapé dans l'œil et qu'il essaie par tous les moyens de te séduire, répondit-elle dans un sourire soupçonneux.

- Et à propos du dessin, tu t'en ai débarrassé ?

- …

- Caroline !

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu le gardes ? Ça te sers à quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas trouvé le temps, mentit-elle.

- Dis plutôt que tu l'as mais tu ne souhaite pas t'en défaire.

- …

- Caroline, soupira sa meilleure amie. Écoute, tu sais que je suis là pour toi n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à avouer que ce dessin te chamboule tant ?

- Je n'en sais rien, murmura-t-elle.

Elena soupira une seconde fois puis détourna le regard et le posa sur une silhouette blonde qui se dirigeait droit vers elles. Elle leva les yeux aux ciels lorsqu'elle la vit face à elles.

- Alors on matte les filles ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Caroline ennuyée.

- Vous rappelez que la fête commence à 19h au cas où vous auriez perdu le peu de mémoire qu'il vous reste.

- C'est une blonde qui nous dit ça ? Se moqua Elena.

- Ta copine l'es aussi si je n'abuse, riposta Rebekah.

- Mais moi au moins j'ai des neurones contrairement à d'autre.

- C'est à voir, rit-elle.

- Je pourrais dire la même chose pour ton cas, répliqua Caroline.

Les deux jeunes filles se lancèrent un regard noir, Rebekah se tût mais accrocha néanmoins un sourire mauvais au lèvre, avant de descendre les gradins et de s'éloigner.

- Je sens que la prochaine fois je lui arracherais sa tignasse blonde pour ensuite l'étouffer avec.

- Idée tentante, acquiesça Elena.

Les deux amies rirent, puis Caroline croisa le regard de Tyler qui entra sur le terrain. Elle aurait senti son cœur se serrer face à la tristesse que reflétait ses yeux si elle aurait été humaine. Elle les détourna, et sourit à Elena qui se mit à la fixer avec inquiétude.

- Je sens que ce soir va être une très longue soirée, soupira Caroline voulant éviter qu'elle ne dise quelque chose.

- Je le sens aussi, soupira de même sa meilleure amie, ayant compris qu'elle ne voulait en parler.

- Tu penses que c'est encore un coup monté ?

- Je ne pense pas, Esther ne souhaite pas ma mort et encore moins Klaus même si l'envie le ronge. Je ne vois pas ce qu'ils voudraient, nous le serons se soir de toute manière.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me le coltiner toute la soirée, se plaignit-elle.

- Tu mens très mal Caroline, on te l'a déjà dis ?

- C'est la vérité, il m'énerve à un point que tu ne peux imaginer.

- Dis plutôt qu'il t'énerve pour te faire ressentir ce que tu ressens.

- Klaus est un monstre, je ne pourrais jamais ressentir quoique ce soit pour une ordure tel que lui.

- Pourtant tu gardes le dessin, fit remarquer Elena.

- Oh ! Arrêtez de me parler du dessin, j'ai compris que vous ne compreniez pas pourquoi je le garde dans une pochette dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. Toi et Binnie m'avez assez fais la remarque je pense, s'emporta-t-elle en se levant et se positionna face à la jeune fille.

- Excuse moi tu as raison.

Caroline se calma et se rassit près de son amie. Les deux jeunes filles ne dirent rien, se contentant de penser à la fête qui approchait à grand pas. La jolie blonde s'aperçut de son comportement, agit.

- C'est moi qui suis désolée je n'aurais jamais dû m'emporter de cette façon.

- Ne le sois pas, tu as des raisons d'être en colère, j'aurais dû comprendre qu'il aurait fallu que je m'arrête sur ce sujet dès le début.

Caroline serra la main de son amie et toute deux se sourirent.

- On devrait y allez tu ne crois pas ?

- Tu as raison on devrait, répondit Elena.

Elles se levèrent, empoignèrent chacune leur sac puis descendirent ensemble en direction du prochain cours : Maths.

La journée passa assez rapidement, avec une très bonne horaire de sortie permettant ainsi aux filles de ce préparer pour ce soir. À la sortie du cours Rebekah bouscula Caroline sans s'excuser et s'éclipsa avant de recevoir les foudres de la belle blonde.

Cette dernière ne réagit pas, et ne fit pas attention à son comportement, décida plutôt de sortir du lycée.

Sur le parking, Elena et Caroline se mirent à discuter jusqu'à ce qu'une chevrolet bleue ne s'arrête près d'elles.

Le sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune brunette ne passa pas inaperçu pour sa meilleure amie qui devina aussitôt à qui appartenait la voiture, ne l'ayant qu'entendu, étant de dos.

Quand elle se retourna, il leur envoya son fameux sourire, avant d'ouvrir la bouche et …

- Tiens blondie, ça faisait longtemps.

- Damon, salua cette dernière.

Elena prit place au côté du vampire puis l'embrassa tendrement, baladant sa main dans ses cheveux avant de lui adresser un magnifique sourire auquel il y répondit .

- On se retrouve donc ce soir, soupira la brunette en se tournant vers Caroline.

- Ouais, soupira également celle-ci.

- Ne sois pas en retard, où plutôt devrais-je dire, n'arrive pas trop en avance, dit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil qui voulait insinuer beaucoup de chose.

Quand elle ouvrit la bouche, Damon quitta en trombe le parking. Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis monta dans sa voiture.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, une voiture noir était garée devant son allée. Elle connaissait tout le monde dans son quartier, mais cette voiture là, lui donna un très mauvais pressentiment, accompagné de quelques frissons .

Elle descendit de son véhicule, attrapa son sac puis entra chez elle sans frapper.

- Maman, c'est moi, je suis rentrée , cria-t-elle de l'entrée en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle entra dans la cuisine. Personne.

- Maman ?

Elle posa ses affaires sur une des chaises, puis sortie de la pièce, ressentant comme une présence maléfique dans la maison.

Tournant la tête pour chercher n'importe quel mouvement, elle tenta de discerner quelque chose, sans succès.

Elle posa sa main sur la poignet de la porte qui menait au salon, et l'ouvrit.

De la surprise mêlée à de la peur l'empêchait de prononcer quoi que ce soit.

La pièce éclairée par une simple lampe, reflétait l'ombre de la silhouette qui se tenait face à elle.

C'est seulement après avoir pris son courage à deux mains, que Caroline pu enfin prononcer quelque chose, mais elle aurait tant voulu utiliser un autre terme pour le désigner et non par le mot qui lui a été longtemps attribué. C'est donc avec anxiété qu'elle le prononça.

- Papa ?

Fin du chapitre 1.

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Que va faire le père de Caroline va-t-il s'en prendre à elle ou au contraire tenter de se racheter ? Hahaha tout au prochain chapitre, mais pour cela il me faudra votre avis :p**

**A suivre !**


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2.

_C'est seulement après avoir pris son courage à deux mains, que Caroline pu enfin prononcer quelque chose, mais elle aurait tant voulu utiliser un autre terme pour le désigner et non par le mot qui lui a été longtemps attribué. C'est donc avec anxiété qu'elle le prononça._

_Papa ?_

- Bonjour Caroline.

Cette dernière ne bougea pas, totalement stupéfaite, elle laissa tout de même de la distance entre eux même si au plus profond d'elle, elle désirait le sentir contre elle et entendre les mots rassurants qu'il lui chuchotait à l'oreille lorsqu'elle était encore enfant. Mais tout ça c'est terminé, la vie a rendu les choses plus compliquée que ce qu'elle n'était déjà, Caroline le savait.

Son père n'avait pas changé, il était resté le même. L'homme qui était fou de sa fille et qui le lui a prouvé en tentant de lui planter un pieu en plein cœur, se tenait face à elle, un sourire '' rassurant '' au lèvre.

Elle devait se méfier. Elle savait qu'il y avait une raison pour qu'il soit là, mais c'était un chasseur. Il avait déjà tué des centaines et des centaines de vampires, ça ne l'empêchera pas de détruire son propre enfant aujourd'hui. Elle était certaine qu'après tout ces massacres il avait perdu une part de lui, cette part de paternel prêt à tout pour sa fille, alors qu'à présent, il était prêt à la tuer.

- On ne salue plus son père ? Demanda-t-il en ouvrant ses bras.

- La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu tu as tenté de me tuer, et maintenant tu reviens comme si de rien était ? Non ! Il y a autre chose.

- Je pourrais dire : quel perspicacité ! Mais ce serait te mentir.

Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton las.

- Je peux venir rendre visite à ma fille quand ça me chante, non ?

- Si tu es venue pour terminer ton travail tu peux repartir.

- Je ne suis pas venue pour te détruire mais pour m'excuser .

- T'excuser de quoi ? D'avoir voulu me tuer ? Oh c'est totalement oublié, dit-elle ironiquement.

- Je suis sérieux Caroline. Je veux m'excuser. Je veux m'excuser de ne pas avoir été à tes côtés durant cet rude épreuve, d'être parti comme ça et de ne pas t'avoir laissé t'expliquer, de ne pas avoir fais un effort, de tout. Je suis désolé que tu ais un père tel que moi, dit-il sincèrement.

- Il faut que je me prépare , je sors ce soir et j'espère sincèrement pour toi que tu seras partis à mon retour, répondit-elle en sortant de la pièce ne désirant ne plus entendre un seul mot sortir de sa bouche.

- Caroline ! Appela son père.

Il la tira par le bras, mais celle-ci se débattit et le poussa loin d'elle, elle se retrouva alors à l'extrémité de son père.

Bill Forbes regarda tristement sa fille, alors que son visage était totalement métamorphosé en la créature qu'elle était.

- Caroline, commença-t-il.

- Ne parle pas ! Ne me touche pas ! Et ne reviens pas ! Dit-elle les dents serrés.

Elle disparut aussitôt dans sa chambre où elle s'enferma à double tour. Face à son reflet au miroir, elle caressa du bout des doigts ses veines, puis respira doucement. Elle redevint aussitôt elle, la fille que tout le monde connaissait.

Pourquoi son père est-il revenu ? Une chose était sûre : elle ne lui montrera pas sa peur, elle restera forte, elle ne voulait pas lui donner ce plaisir.

Elle tenta de joindre sa mère, mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle laissa une injure sortir de sa bouche pour ensuite balancer son téléphone sur son lit.

Elle décida tout de même de commencer à se préparer vu l'heure.

Elle se déshabilla pour ensuite se laisser couler un bon bain qui la détendra. Mais sachant que son père était dans la même maison qu'elle, ne l'aida pas à oublier même dans l'eau chaude.

Elle en ressortie quelques minutes après, et décida de partir le plus vite possible. Elle se sécha tout d'abord les cheveux qu'elle ramassa en un chignon, bouclant les quelques mèches qui restaient et accrocha une belle fleur de couleur bleu dans les cheveux.

Sa coiffure prête, elle se maquilla légèrement, puis se dirigea vers son armoire qu'elle ouvrit en grand.

Elle en avait des tas, mais laquelle choisir ? Elle mit quinze minutes à trouver son bonheur, puis la sortie.

La robe qui avait un léger décolletée était somptueuse, elle se souvenait de l'avoir vu en vitrine alors qu'elle était en voiture avec Elena en direction du lycée. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde, était sortie du véhicule et s'était jetée dans la boutique pour en ressortir en moins de trois minutes des sacs à la main, contenant la tenue, quelques bijoux ainsi qu'une paire de chaussure italienne.

Une ceinture noir accrochée autour de la robe à bustier bleu, montrait sa fine silhouette. Un long collier en argent autour de son cou, deux belles boucles d'oreille , Caroline Forbes était somptueuse.

Elle se regarda un instant. Puis se rappela de son père qu'elle n'avait entendu depuis qu'elle était montée à l'étage, elle tenta de discerner un moindre bruit. Mais rien. Pourtant elle le sentait, il n'était donc pas parti.

Elle attrapa un manteau noir, puis ouvrit doucement sa porte qui grésillait doucement. Elle jura, puis éteignit sa lumière et ferma derrière elle. Elle se retrouva dans la noir, seul la belle lune ainsi que des milliers d'étoiles éclairaient quelques pièces de la maison.

Elle descendit doucement les marches des escaliers, puis se précipita dehors en vitesse vampirique.

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle souffla de soulagement. Aucune lumière éclairée la maison, pourtant elle l'avait senti, où était-il donc passé ?

Elle ne préféra pas savoir, monta dans sa voiture et fonça en direction du manoir des Mickaelson.

Des voitures garées de toute part dans le jardin rendait le manoir chargé. En sortant de sa voiture elle se demanda bien combien de personne avaient-ils invité. Elle ne resta tout de même pas longtemps à l'extérieur, puis décida d'entrer.

Sur le pas de la porte, elle trouva Esther dans une grande robe noir qui saluait ses invités. Elle eu dû mal à s'avancer vers elle, étant donné qu'elle devait entrer. Quand ses deux yeux sombres se posèrent sur la jeune blonde, Esther lui adressa un sourire, un sourire qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

- Caroline, je suis heureuse que tu sois venue.

Pour simple réponse, cette dernière lui envoya un sourire assez forcé avant d'entrer.

Quand Caroline scruta du regard les alentours, elle tomba sur la personne qu'elle désirait voir depuis qu'elle était rentrée du lycée. C'est donc à grandes enjambées qu'elle s'y rendit.

- Tu savais qu'il serait là quand je rentrerais ?

- Caroline, souffla sa mère surprise.

- Tu désires sincèrement qu'il s'en prenne à moi ? As-tu oublié le mal qu'il m'a fais ?

- C'est ton père.

- Une ordure tel que lui ne devrait être appelé ainsi.

- Il a fais des erreurs je te l'accorde, mais …

- Mais quoi ? Tu vas me dire que tout le monde à le droit à une seconde chance ? Non, pas lui ! Comment peux-tu laisser un monstre où habite ta fille ?

- Il ne te fera rien Caroline, j'ai sa parole.

- Ça parole ! Tu te fous de moi ? Il te manipule ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ta raconté pour que tu le crois ainsi.

- Caroline calme toi, s'il te plait.

- S'il ne quitte pas la ville, je te jure que je n'hésiterais pas à lui arracher le cœur quand il aura le dos tourné, termina-t-elle en disparaissant dans la foule.

Elle se rendit au bar, où un jeune barman lui adressa un sourire charmeur qu'elle ne fit pas attention trop remontée contre sa mère. Elle lui commanda une boisson le plus '' poliment '' possible avant de la boire d'une traite.

- Depuis quand une jolie fille comme toi boit de l'alcool aussi fort ? Demanda une voix, qui se tenait près d'elle.

- Et depuis quand tu ne t'occupes pas de tes affaires ? Riposta-t-elle hargneuse en tournant la tête vers lui.

- J'adore quand tu t'énerves

- Moi j'adore quand tu la boucles, rajouta-t-elle amère.

- Dis moi pourquoi toute cette colère.

- C'est toi qui m'énerve.

- Oh non, je pense même que c'est quelqu'un d'autre.

- Pourquoi c'est si dur pour toi de l'admettre ? C'est toi et toi seul qui me met dans cet état, seulement parce que tu me met à bout à chaque fois que je pose mon regard sur toi.

- Et un jour tu tomberas éperdument amoureuse de moi à force de me regarder, à moins que ce ne sois déjà le cas, dit-il dans un sourire au coin.

- Ne rêve pas trop Klaus.

Ce dernier se plaça derrière elle, et colla son torse contre elle.

- Un jour viendra où tu tomberas dans mes bras, lui susurra-t-il.

- Et est-ce qu'un jour viendra où tu la boucleras pour de bon ?

- Je te manquerais beaucoup trop.

Son souffle chaud contre son oreille, lui procura des milliers de frissons, et elle se sentait une nouvelle fois fondre, mais elle ne voulait pas lui donner ce plaisir, c'est pourquoi, elle réussit à lui faire face.

- Voyons ma chère Caroline ne me regarde pas avec autant de colère, et accepte de danser avec moi.

Il lui proposa sa main avec agilité. Elle la regarda un instant, l'air d'hésité, puis, des frissons la parcoururent, non de plaisir, mais de peur, cette peur qui l'a paralysée à chaque fois qu'elle posait son regard sur lui, ou lorsqu'elle croisait les siens. Cette fois-ci, ce fut ce qui se passa.

Elle les détourna aussitôt et posa sa main dans celle de Klaus qui arborait un sourire et n'avait aperçu son malaise, ce qu'elle crut, puis la conduisit sur la piste de danse.

Il la fit tourner et la ramena à elle. Elle se retrouva donc collée au torse du vampire qui la couvait d'un regard brulant.

- J'ai le droit de te dire à quel point tu es magnifique ce soir ?

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas, elle croisa de nouveau _son_ regard qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Ce regard qui cachait quelque chose d'anormal, ce regard qui lui faisait peur …

- Quelque chose ne va pas Caroline ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle réalisa que Klaus lui parlait.

- Tu es entrain de me planter tes ongles dans mon épaule, rit-il.

- Oh !

Elle les retira et reposa doucement sa main, puis baissa le regard gênée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui redemanda-t-il doucement au creux de l'oreille.

- Rien du tout, se précipita-t-elle de répondre.

- Tu m'as l'air ailleurs.

- Et si tu te taisais plutôt ?

- Et si tu me disais ce qui clochait ?

- Et depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ma vie ?

- Depuis un moment. Je sais beaucoup de chose sur toi.

- Comme quoi ?

- Par exemple, le retour de ton père à Mystic Falls.

Caroline l'arrêta aussitôt .

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- J'ai des oreilles Caroline, et les gens parlent.

- Tu devrais t'occuper de toi au lieu de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas.

- Je ne m'en suis pas mêlé ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis un vampire, se défendit-il.

- Tu n'as qu'à savoir contrôler ton pouvoir.

- C'est pour cela que tu es si en colère ?

- Tu sais quoi ? Je me demande encore pourquoi je parle avec toi, tu es constamment derrière pour savoir ce que je cache, s'énerva-t-elle en s'éloignant, le laissant ainsi seul au milieu de la piste de danse.

Caroline se faufila à travers les danseurs, puis réussit à atteindre une porte qui la menait à l'extérieur. Elle souffla un bon coup une fois dehors, et s'assit sur un banc, en s'attrapant la tête de ses mains.

Elle sentit alors quelqu'un prendre place près d'elle et poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Quand la jolie blonde leva son regard pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, elle tomba sur deux yeux marrons rassurant.

- Tu viens ? Esther va faire une annonce, lui dit doucement Elena.

- J'arrive.

Caroline se leva et sourit à sa meilleure amie. Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans le manoir, où, tout en haut des escaliers se tenait , effectivement, Esther un verre de champagne à la main.

- Bonsoir à tous, je suis ravie de vous recevoir ce soir. Comme beaucoup d'entre vous le sait, cela ne fait que quelques mois que mes fils et moi sommes arrivés à Mystic Falls, et je remercie ceux qui nous ont accueillis si chaleureusement.

Scrutant ses invités, Esther s'arrêta sur Elena et Caroline, pour leur adresser un sourire.

- Cette fête n'est non seulement pour passer un agréable moment ensemble, mais également pour m'excuser du tort que j'ai pu commettre à des personnes qui ne le méritaient pas.

Elle disait tout cela en lançant quelques regards sur les deux jeunes filles, ces dernières semblaient totalement abasourdis par la nouvelle, et pensaient sincèrement s'être trompé d'endroit.

- Je sais qu'après tout ce que mes enfants ont pu commettre, ou moi même, sachez que nous nous excusons. Je m'excuse de n'avoir fais un effort envers vous, d'avoir tenté des choses impardonnables. Je suis désolée, termina-t-elle.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre dans toute la salle, à l'exception d'un petit groupe. Caroline et Elena , Jérémy, Bonnie, Matt et Tyler à quelques mètres, semblaient ne pas réaliser ce qu'elle venait d'annoncer.

- J'aimerais pour cela, porter un toast à vous tous qui êtes ici, et à ceux qui, j'espère, pardonneront nos erreurs.

Elle leva son verre, des serveurs se faufilèrent entre chaque personne, des coupes de champagne sur un plateau dont tout le monde en attrapa un au passage.

Les deux amies en prirent un encore stupéfaite par la révélation.

Tout le monde leva sa coupe en l'air, puis commencèrent à boire en même temps.

Soudain, une brûlure terrible irradiait la gorge de la jeune blonde, elle laissa sa coupe tomber au sol, créant un terrible fracas. Tous les regards furent alors braqués sur elle.

- Caroline !

- Verveine, fut tout ce qu'elle pu prononcer.

Cette dernière repoussa Elena alors qu'elle tenta de l'aider, et sortie en trombe, non pas avec sa vitesse vampirique, mais comme une humaine, pour ne pas créer de dégât.

Elle se précipita à l'extérieur, et se mit à tousser violemment, elle s'appuya sur un tronc d'arbre, alors qu'elle s'était éloignée de quelque mètre du manoir puis se pencha doucement se tenant le ventre.

Quand, tout à coup, une pression autour de son cou ce fit sentir. Elle tenta de crier mais en vain, la gorge qui lui brulait, elle ne pu dire quoi que ce soit. Cela ressemblait étrangement à une chaîne, et, l'agresseur qui se tenait derrière elle tentait de lui fracturer le cou avec.

Elle se débattit tant bien que mal, mais la verveine qui lui incendiait la jugulaire semblait la paralyser de tout mouvement brusque.

Elle essaya de le faire reculer, mais elle eu beaucoup de mal.

Elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner, puis, une énorme douleur se fit sentir dans son dos. À ce contact, elle réussit à crier mais d'un cri étouffé par un mouchoir, semblait-il, sur sa bouche.

Puis soudain, elle se sentit tomber en avant, son agresseur disparu. Elle laissa un cri de douleur traverser ses lèvres, puis lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers celui qui lui a infligé cet douleur, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Son père ! Son père se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, du sang dégoulinant le long de son front , et, lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers celui qui se tenait au pieds, de celui qui était autrefois son père, elle resta consternée. Une robe rouge assez courte, ses cheveux blonds ramassés. C'était bien elle : Rebekah !

Soudain un autre cri de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge, laissant une larme couler le long de sa joue, alors, dans une vitesse surprenante, Klaus se tenait accroupie près d'elle.

Elle se laissa tomber dans ses bras, lui tenait fermement la chemise, et laissa sa tête tomber lourdement contre son torse, tellement la douleur était vive.

- Retire le je t'en supplie, pleura-t-elle.

Elle eu un autre cri , resserrant sa prise sur la chemise du vampire lorsque celui-ci, retira d'un coup sec le pieu empli de verveine qui lui était planté dans son dos.

Klaus l'entoura de ses bras, alors qu'elle fondait en larme terrorisée.

Le vampire lui chuchota des mots rassurants à l'oreille, tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Caroline tourna son regard vers son père qui était étendu au sol et fixait d'un air menaçant Rebekah comme s'il était prêt à la tuer sur place dans un seul regard.

Bill se leva avec tant bien que mal, la jeune Mickaelson les crocs sortis était prêt à lui bondir dessus, mais la voix de Caroline la stoppa net.

- Arrête !

La vampire la regarda surprise, puis avec l'aide de Klaus, Caroline se releva. Rebekah qui la fixait, elle ne remarqua pas que Bill s'était remis sur pied et tenait à présent un pieu dans sa main.

Il se retrouva alors propulsé à plusieurs mètres, face à sa fille les crocs et veines sortient et lâcha un grognement féroce sortir de sa bouche.

Il compris qu'elle voulait qu'elle parte et il ne se le fit pas prier, il se leva et regarda sa fille.

- Je t'aurais épargner une vie d'un monstre .

- Va t'en ! Ordonna-t-elle les dents serrés.

Il s'éloigna d'elle enfin, se faisant la promesse qu'il reviendra puis fit volt face et s'éloigna boitant. Une fois partie, Caroline se sentit de plus en plus mal, elle sentit que son cerveau aller exploser tellement il lui fit mal, sa vue se troubla soudain jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre et qu'elle ne puisse distinguer qu'une seule voix avant que tout devienne sombre, celle de Klaus qui l'appeler.

Fin du chapitre 2.

**Ohoh alors vos impressions sur ce second chapitre ?**

**La suite ? Pour cela me faudra votre avis :p**

**A suivre ! **


	3. Chapitre 3

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews ainsi qu'aux anonymes , voici enfin, le chapitre tant attendu, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3.

Elle avait mal. Il faisait sombre. Où était-elle ? Aucune lumière, rien, le noir total. Les membres bloqués, elle se sentait comme paralysée. Sa peau qui lui brûlait, elle pouvait clairement sentir de la verveine sur les chaînes qui la retenait. Elle voulait crier, mais quelque chose entourait sa bouche.

Plus elle remuait, plus la verveine s'infiltrait dans sa peau, et plus la douleur était violente. Elle arrêta de vouloir se défaire de ses chaînes, elle savait qu'elle ne réussirait qu'à se faire souffrir physiquement.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, elle distingua une silhouette qui la referma derrière elle pour terminer en face de la jeune vampire. Elle le sentit se pencha vers elle, une extrémité toucha la peau de son bras, elle hurla soudain de douleur, laissant tomber lourdement sa tête en avant, et une larme couler sur sa joue.

- Tu aurais dû savoir que jamais tu ne pourras m'échapper.

La personne qui se tenait face à elle, recula alors légèrement, à cet instant elle pouvait clairement la distinguer, cette ombre qui tenait un pieu dans sa main prêt à l'abattre : celle de son père.

- Noon !

Caroline se redressa en sueur, les larmes coulant sur ses deux joues, alors elle sentit un courant d'air près d'elle, et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle éclata en sanglot.

Klaus lui souleva son visage à l'aide de son pouce et retira les quelques mèches qui collaient à son visage avant d'essuyer ses gouttes salées. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et enfouie sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

- Tout va bien maintenant Caroline. Tu as fais un cauchemar, la rassura-t-il tout en la berçant.

Elle resta ainsi quelque minutes, et l'hybride, la poussa légèrement lorsqu'elle prit une respiration plus régulière.

- Où m-mon …

- Il a quitté la ville.

- Il reviendra, dit-elle soudain paniquée.

- Il ne reviendra pas Caroline.

- Il va revenir, cria-t-elle hystérique en se retrouvant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Alertée par les cris, une seconde tête fit irruption en moins d'une seconde dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et toi ? Demanda-t-elle plus agressive réalisant que Klaus et sa sœur se tenait en face d'elle.

- Après ce qui s'est passé, nous t'avons gardé dans le manoir, expliqua calmement la seconde blonde. Tu étais inconsciente et couverte de sang, nous ne pouvions simplement pas te ramener dans cet état chez toi en sachant qu'il était encore en ville.

- Je …

Elle se rendit soudain compte, qu'effectivement, elle ne se trouvait pas chez elle, mais chez les originels.

Elle admira soudain la décoration de la chambre qui semblait chaleureuse. Elle scruta chaque recoin, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur une tablette de peinture et un tableau qui semblait à peine d'être commencé. Elle fronça les sourcils et réalisa où elle se trouvait exactement.

- Tu es dans ma chambre, dit Klaus comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Où est ma mère ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Liz sait exactement ce qui s'est passée, ma mère lui a proposé de la garder ici, elle passera te voir tout à l'heure.

Rebekah était entrain de lui parler le plus naturellement possible, comme si jamais les deux vampires ne s'étaient jamais détesté, et Klaus … c'est Klaus.

- Allez oust dehors !

- Mais c'est ma chambre !

- Va dessiner Twilight !

Rebekah attrapa le bras de son frère qui ne se dégagea pas au contraire, il se laisse conduire jusqu'à la porte. Le regard de sa sœur, le fit comprendre qu'elle souhaitait être seule avec Caroline et s'éclipsa.

La jeune sœur soupira puis se tourna vers la jeune blonde qui s'était assise sur le lit de son frère, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle prit place près d'elle et se positionna afin de la voir bien de face.

- Merci.

Caroline leva soudain son regard vers elle, que venait-elle de dire ?

- Je te remercie de … enfin d'avoir empêché ton père de me planter un pieu.

Rebekah lui adressa un sourire, un vrai sourire sans menace, mais plutôt celui que l'on adresse à un ami, Caroline le lui rendit.

- Si un jour on m'aurait dit que je te remercierais pour quelque chose je crois que je me serais moi même planté un pieu en plein cœur, rit-elle.

- C'est totalement irréelle, rajouta la jeune Forbes.

- C'est certain.

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire.

- Je suis désolée tu sais. Ce que ma mère a annoncé dans la soirée, hier, c'était vrai. Je sais que pour vous ce doit être inimaginable, mais depuis qu'elle est de retour dans ma vie, je sens que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre que nous allons retrouver ces liens de famille si soudée que nous avions à l'époque.-

Caroline repensa alors à ces moments qu'elle avait vécu avant que tout ne change dans sa vie : les dimanches entier à passer des moments avec son père ; les histoires qu'il lui contait lorsqu'elle venait un livre à la main lui priant de lui en lire une ; le café qu'elle lui portait dans son bureau quand il travaillait dure et le baisé qu'il lui déposait au front ; les jours où il prenait sa fille sur ses genoux et qu'il lui disait à quel point il l'aimait ; les fois où tout deux se retrouvaient devant la télévision à parler de leur journée respectif, un saladier de popcorn au centre.

Son sourire rassurant au lèvres, ses bras paternels qui l'entouraient lorsqu'elle voulait disparaître loin de tout, loin des regards …

- Caroline ? Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Rebekah en posant une main sur son bras.

Elle s'essuya une larme qui avait coulé le long de sa joue puis rit nerveusement.

- Je vais parfaitement bien , quoi de meilleure que d'être la fille d'un chasseur de vampire prêt à chasser son propre sang ? J'ai été si idiote.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ce n'est pas sa première tentative. Il l'a déjà fais bien avant que toi où ton frère arriviez en ville. Et il recommencera …

- Nous sommes là, Nick va l'en empêcher, nous allons tous l'empêcher de te nuire.

- Pourquoi te comportes-tu de cet manière avec moi ? Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Parce que je sais ce que ça fais de se faire traquer comme une bête. Et puis, je t'en dois bien une, termina-t-elle dans un sourire.

Caroline laissa échapper un petit rire, avant de lui rendre son sourire.

- Allez viens, il faut que tu manges quelque chose, et il faut absolument que tu goûtes la cuisine de Klaus, elle est divine.

- Klaus cuisine ? Demanda-t-elle interloquée

- Et plus que bien. Une fois que tu auras goûté un de ces plats tu t'en lécheras les doigts.

- Tant que ça ?

- Tu verras par toi même, lui sourit-elle.

Caroline se leva et toute deux sortirent de la chambre. À peine hors de la pièce, des voix se firent entendre du rez de chaussé. Elles descendirent les marches des escaliers, et aperçurent plusieurs personnes défiler dans le manoir plusieurs objets dans les mains, que ce soit les chandeliers, les vases de valeurs, ils se les transportaient d'une pièce à l'autre. Esther, les cheveux ramassés en un chignon et vêtu d'une longue robe sombre, désignait les endroits où les déposer. Quand celle-ci aperçue sa fille accompagnée de Caroline elle lui adressa un sourire , dont cette dernière semblait l'avoir rêvé.

- Bonjour Caroline, comment tu te sens ?

- Elle ira mieux quand elle aura mangé un bout, sourit Rebekah, ne lui laissant le temps de parler et l'éloigna déjà de sa mère.

Elle la conduisit dans la cuisine, où elle découvrit Klaus entrain de couper plusieurs aliments sur le plan de travail. Caroline n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, que la vampire la poussa sur un des tabourets, où elle se retrouva assise … en face de Klaus.

- Bien dormi sweetheart ?

- Ne répond pas , intervint Rebekah l'empêchant de répondre. Laisse là d'abord manger un bout et ensuite elle te dira comme elle se sent, continua-t-elle à l'adresse de son frère.

- Ma cuisine est un vraie miracle pour donner la '' pêche '' comme dit si bien Rebekah.

- Ne te moque pas, tu devrais être touché au contraire de recevoir autant de compliments sur ta cuisine.

- Je ne me moque pas, c'est juste que c'est la vérité, même si tu n'aurais voulu l'admettre elle est divine .

- Hé bien nous verrons ! Ajouta Caroline. C'est moi qui vais goûter mais si tu mets tant de temps à me servir un plat je penserais que tu as peur de mon jugement.

- Je n'ai peur de rien, tu oublis à qui tu parles sweetheart.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Sourit-t-elle moqueuse.

- Ça vient , répondit-il dans un clin d'œil.

Il s'éloigna vers un des placards de la cuisine qu'il ouvrit et en sortie une assiette puis lui en servit une, Caroline ignora totalement ce qu'il lui concoctait mais elle commençait à avoir faim.

- Une poche de sang peux me suffire tu sais.

- Non goûte d'abord sa cuisine et ensuite si tu n'aimes pas, ce que je penses inimaginable, tu pourras en prendre une, la contredit Rebekah.

- Il faudrait qu'il se remue alors !

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, elle se retrouva une assiette en face d'elle, très joliment décorée soit dit en passant, une petite montagne de chantilly sur un coin avec une fraise plongée dedans, et du sirop sur les panckakes. Caroline ouvrit la bouche stupéfaite, elle se posa même la question si Esther ne l'avait pas fais elle même pendant son sommeil.

Klaus sourit, fière, en apercevant la surprise imprégner le visage de Caroline.

- c'est mangeable au moins ? Le nargua-t-elle.

Pour simple réponse il lui envoya un regard noir qui élargit encore plus son sourire moqueur qui était accroché au lèvre.

Elle attrapa ses couverts et en coupa un bout, avant même qu'elle ne le prenne dans la bouche elle sentit leur regard peser sur elle, puis sourit à Klaus, l'air de dire '' Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si bon que tu le prétends '', ce qu'il pu lire facilement sur son visage, jusqu'à ce que ce soit son tour, d'accrocher un sourire, face au yeux écarquillés de la jeune fille lorsque, enfin, elle goûta son petit-déjeuner. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et les regarda avec autant de surprise dans le regard qui ne le fallait dire.

- Alors comment c'est ? Demanda Klaus, alors qu'il avait déjà la réponse sur son visage.

Elle lui renvoya un regard noir avant de continuer son déjeuner sans un mot.

- Ton silence en dit long , dit Rebekah qui éclata aussitôt de rire.

- La ferme !

Cette fois Klaus laissa échapper un petit rire, ce qui lui valut un des regards meurtriers de la jeune Forbes, pas si meurtriers que cela à cet instant …

- Soudain, elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et répondit sans même regarder de qui était l'appel.

- Allô ?

- Caroline ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda sa meilleure amie à l'autre bout du fil, plus inquiète que jamais.

- Je vais bien Elena.

- Je suis désolée, j'aurais voulu passer, mais tu connais Damon, il ne me lâche plus depuis hier soir, un vrai pot de colle, jamais vu ça !

- Pourtant tu trouves toujours un moyen de lui échapper, rit Caroline.

- Pas cette fois, on s'est disputé plusieurs fois sur ce sujet, mais monsieur veux être clair là dessus, il ne me laissera pas entrer dans l'antre de l'enfer et ne veux croire un traite mot de ce qu'a annoncée Esther hier soir.

- Et toi ? Tu y crois ? Tenta-t-elle alors que les regards des deux vampires se braquaient sur elle.

- Je n'en sais rien, elle semblait pourtant sincère, mais Damon a raison, après tout ce qui s'est produit, après ce que Klaus a fait, rien ne changera, il y a des choses que l'on ne pourra jamais pardonner et la mort de Jenna en fait parti.

- Et toi ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, je suis perdu depuis hier soir pour tout te dire, après ce qui s'est produit …

- Je suis vraiment désolée Caro', sincèrement, j'aurais tellement voulu rester près de toi et ne pas te laisser toute seule là bas, mais ils avaient tellement insisté et ta mère qui a accepté, ce que j'ai cru pour un instant qu'elle était devenue folle, sans t'offenser.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, de toute manière ça va, je vais bien.

- Bon tu sais quoi ? Je sais ce qui te faudrait.

- Quoi donc ? Soupira Caroline.

- Une journée shopping. Pour oublier tout ce qui s'est passé et passer un bon moment, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Oui pourquoi pas.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très emballé, tu es toujours la première a vouloir y aller, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Caroline ?

- Rien du tout, j'ai vraiment envie, je passe te prendre ?

- Je ne pense pas que Damon soit d'accord pour que je vienne même s'il vient avec moi, à moins d'être accompagné de Stefan, d'Alaric et toutes les armes possibles et encore ça ne servirait à rien.

- D'accord, rit la belle blonde. À de suite alors.

- À de suite !

Après qu'elle ai raccroché Klaus et Rebekah étaient entrain de la regarder, encore.

- À moins que vous trouviez un moyen de m'en empêcher, dit Caroline

- Pourquoi t'empêcher tu es libre de faire ce dont tu souhaites sweetheart.

- Arrête avec ce surnom !

- Pourquoi ? Ça te déplais tant que ça ? Rit Klaus.

- Toi, tes gestes, ton corps, tes surnoms, tout m'énerve !

- Mon corps ? Demanda-t-il surpris, un sourire au coin.

- Je n'ai pas dis ça, se précipita d'elle de rajouter face au regard consternée de Rebekah qui pesait sur elle.

- Oh non Caroline, j'ai très bien entendu, et ma chère sœur aussi. N'est-ce pas Bekah ?

- Je dois y aller, ajouta Caroline en se levant et disparaissant à toute vitesse de la cuisine.

Ellle attrapa sa veste et redescendit en courant, mais avant même qu'elle ne touche la poignet de la porte, elle se sentit tirer en arrière et plaquée contre un mur, collée au torse du vampire.

- Où cours-tu comme ça ?

- Tu le sais très bien, rétorqua Caroline.

- Pourquoi me quitter si vite ? Tu ne t'amuses donc pas ?

- Tu me donnes la migraine.

- Étant un vampire tu ne dois plus rien sentir.

- Si j'aurais été encore humaine je t'aurais botté le derrière pour me donner mal à la tête comme ça.

- Tu sais ce que j'aurais fais si tu l'aurais encore été ? Je t'aurais attrapé avant même que tu ne sois passé par cette porte, comme je viens de le faire, tu veux savoir ce que j'aurais fais par la suite ? J'aurais rapprocher mon visage du tien comme ceci.

Il mêla les geste aux paroles, et Caroline se sentit soudain plus vulnérable que jamais.

- J'aurais croisé ton regard et caressé ta joue du bout des doigts.

Il le fit, la jeune fille voulu le repousser aussitôt mais ne bougea pas, elle n'arrivait pas, son cerveau refusait de lui obéir.

- Je me serais penché par le suite encore plus de ton visage, jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de tes lèvres.

À cette distance, Caroline se sentit exploser de l'intérieur, elle ne pouvait le sentir près d'elle ainsi, et être si proche de lui, alors, c'est en rassemblant toutes ses forces qu'elle le repoussa mais cela ne servit à rien et se retrouva une fois de plus collé au mur, Klaus encore plus près.

- Pourquoi vouloir partir ? Attends d'avoir goûté et je te laisserais un souvenir que tu n'es pas prête d'oublier durant ta longue existence de vampire.

Leurs nez se frôlèrent, leur souffles se mêlèrent entre eux, Klaus se colla plus contre elle, sans que celle-ci ne le repousse, puis sans qu'elle ne le veille, elle ferma les yeux , et ...

Fin du chapitre 3.

**Je sais c'est sadique, mais que voulez-vous ? :p**

**Alors pour le prochain chapitre qui arrivera la semaine prochaine ( vendredi, j'essaierais), il me faut votre avis, si vous souhaitez, oui ou non la suite, et si ce chapitre vous a plu. **

**Cette semaine est chargée d'examen, ainsi que la semaine suivante, je ne publierais qu'une fois par semaine, ( à part pendant ces vacances pour tenter que vous les ayez rapidement mais c'est toujours même chantage, votre avis = Nouveau chapitre , à vous de décider :p )**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne soirée, et à la semaine prochaine !**

**A suivre !**


End file.
